Never Meant to Know
by Night'sBullet
Summary: They weren't supposed to find out. It was her little secret, but now everyone knows. so what's she to do? This happened because of her will to live, but now,what's the point? inukag, mirsan. *update in profile*
1. Chapter 1

hey everybody! ok, so this is my first story so please be nice!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own inuyasha

Prologue

Death. It's just one word, but it speaks so many volumes. Many can't fully understand its meanings, some understand all to well. Some try to evade it others hasten to it but no matter who or what, every one must die. Some have a set date others don't. Death. It's the high cost of living. The price you pay for being born. However, some people can't afford to die right now, they're needed too much. And they will do anything to stay alive. Anything.

How was that? review and tell me what you think!


	2. it begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

She ran, ran faster than ever before. The rain was coming down in sheets, but she still ran. She didn't know how she found the strength to keep going, the pain was almost too much to bare. But she knew she had to keep going, lest her friends see the extent she went to, just to stay alive.

'The spell is about to fully ware off, damnit Faye, you didn't say it would hurt this much to change!' her head ache was now so bad that she literally felt it in her hair! 'I wonder what the others think, I left them so suddenly. Inuyasha is probably mad that I "sat" him. Oh well it's best for them not to see me like this.' It had been two weeks since she met the demon who saved her life. Two weeks ago, she was human, today, she started her transformation.

FLASHBACK

Kagome hadn't been feeling well that day; the concealing spell was really taking its toll on her. Of course, her friends didn't know about her secrete, to them she was just sick. They had been traveling for a while, perhaps she just needed rest. Sick? That couldn't begin to describe how she felt. Her body ached, and not in the normal way; it felt as though all her bones were being crushed, each time she moved she felt a white-hot stabbing pain in her joints, the world was shadowed and she could hardly see, her head was pounding so hard, she was surprised the others couldn't hear it. And on top of that her lungs felt like they were in some kind of tube, making it so she could hardly breathe. Sick? Yeah sure, it was the flu. How her friends didn't see her pain was beyond her. The one thing she did know, one more step and she would pass out. Luckily, they were in a clearing, so she stopped and said,

"Let's go on and camp here, I'm not feeling to well." She was able to say without any pain in her voice.

"Kagome are you all right? You've been really quiet, and you don't look to good."

"No Sango, I'm fine just tired."

"Sango's right Kagome, if you're sick you can just tell us."

"Thanks Miroku, but I just need some rest is all."

"Keh, stupid wench! If you're not felling well, then get on my back and ill take you to Keade's." barked Inuyasha. He was trying to help, but he didn't have to take that tone. Kagome opened her mouth, about to tell him off for calling her "wench" when all of a sudden she felt two sharp pains in her back. Not like something piercing her skin from the outside, but like something was trying to come out.

'Oh no! If I don't do something everyone's going to know that I've become a-a…'

"Hey Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha asked her worriedly, and with good reason. For Kagome's face had suddenly changed. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was slightly open, she couldn't breathe. Also she had broken out in sweat; it now ran down her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he came towards her from behind. He put a hand on her back, right were the pain was. She couldn't take it any more, and she couldn't let them see, so she screamed

"SIT BOY!" and ran. She had only run a few yards when the rain started to come down. Hard. Lucky for her, it washed her sent away so Inuyasha couldn't track her. But it also made her shadowed world almost completely black.

END FLASHBACK

She ran about two more feet before she felt her calf muscles contract, and she started to fall. She was about to hit the ground when she felt two strong arms wrap around her, stopping her from falling. She looked up into the face of,

"Inuyasha?" she said

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm right here it's going to be ok." Inuyasha said. She tried to get out of his arms, to keep running, but suddenly all the pain she was experiencing hit her at once, she screamed.

Suddenly she started to glow, and the changes happened. First, her hair grew about 6 more inches, reaching the small of her back. Three inches of her roots and the bottom two inches were now gold. Her eyes were now gold as well, a shade or two darker than Inuyasha's. Her nails grew into claws that had a gold tint to them. Her ears grew like Sesshomaru's, elfish. Her out fit also changed, she now had the same out fit worn by a miko, only the shirt was sleeveless and the pants were black. Her shoes now looked like black boots, but they were as lightweight as slippers. She also now had a sword at her waist. But the biggest, most notable, and final change, was the fact that she now had wings. They were gold and were about five feet in length when spread. With her final change, she stopped glowing and the pain left her.

She stood there for a second, and then she spread her wings and shook her head, trying to get the rain off. She flapped her wings twice, not so she could fly, but to stretch them. She breathed easy, now that the pain was gone. She also noticed that her sense of sight was now better, sharper. She could also feel vibrations in the air and ground. She was just about to test her flying abilities, when she heard her name.

"Ka-Kagome?" she looked at Inuyasha sharply, and with her new improved eye sight she saw Sango and Miroku standing behind him. The strength she had before left her as she locked eyes with the hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered his name as her knees buckled. Of course, Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. He held her lightly for a moment, then embraced her tighter. Being watch full of her wings.

"Inuyasha?"

"Why Kagome? Why did you tell us? Why?" he asked her she chuckled lightly and said

"What would you have done?" Inuyasha looked at her. In her eyes. She smiled and passed out. Inuyasha got a little scared and started to shake her.

"Kagome? Kagome!" he then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he found that it was Miroku's hand.

"Let her rest Inuyasha, she deserves it."

"We should take her to Keade's; she'll know what to do." Sango said eyes never leaving Kagome. Inuyasha nodded numbly. He rose and started walking to Keade's; all the while his eyes were transfixed on the sleeping girl in his arms.

As he walked he kept asking silently, 'Kagome, what happened to you?' they finally reached Keade's and sat down. Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome's face, and he never let her out of his arms. He knew that his Kagome, was safe in his arms.

Yeah buddy! How ya like me now? Sorry I'm a little hyped up at the moment. Ok, here's the deal, you will find out what happened to Kagome next chapter. Review and I'll post it faster!


End file.
